Malfoy's Promise
by Laraabesque
Summary: Malfoy a fait la promesse à Harry qu'un jour, il ferait de sa femme la sienne. Malfoy compte bien maintenant tenir cette promesse. [Draco/Ginny]. Rating parce que scène de sexe très explicites. Fiction traduite, lien original : /s/12437390/1/Malfoy-s-Promise
1. Chapitre 1 : Le verdict

**Note de l'auteur original : si vous n'aimez pas cette histoire, ce n'est pas la peine de la lire. C'est plutôt plein de cochonneries assez longues et plutôt très explicites**

 **Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je ne déteste pas Harry. Je l'aime même plutôt bien en fait. Le problème c'est que j'adore imaginer Ginny dans ce genre d'histoire et pur certains thèmes comme ceux un peu osés, je trouve qu'elle ne fonctionne pas avec quelqu'un comme Harry. Donc voilà un Ginny/Draco.**

 ** _Note de la traductrice : C'est ma première traduction (et merci à l'auteur de me permettre de la traduire). Si des tournures de phrases ne sont pas claires, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le verdict**

Assis dans l'atrium de la salle d'audience du Magenmagot, Harry Potter mijotait dans la robe la moins formelle qu'il avait pu trouver pour se présenter face aux dirigeants du monde sorcier.

A ses côtés, sa femme depuis maintenant 2 ans (Ginny), était assise dans une bien plus jolie robe et collait son genou à celui de son mari, essayant d'être rassurante. Avec un léger sourire, elle signala à Harry que son attitude, d'une apparente distance et d'ennui, ne l'avait pas berné. S'autorisant à se détendre au touché de sa femme, Harry s'étendit dans le siège très peu confortable où il était assis et essaya de ne pas se frotter les tempes ou encore de faire les 100 pas. Il se sentait mal, comme si tout dans la pièce avait été créé pour le plonger dans une fausse atmosphère de sécurité.

Il fallait dire que la salle n'était pas particulièrement agréable. Elle était même franchement terrible. Les murs étaient d'un beige terne, les plaques de bronze sur les portes l'éblouissaient, le tapis rouge collait sous ses chaussures, les chaises le faisaient souffrir comme si une masseuse de piètre qualité se tenait derrière lui et les portraits sur les murs lui souriaient tous bien trop joyeusement. Ces portraits représentaient les femmes et hommes ayant travaillé pour le Ministère de la Magie, et par ce biais, du Magenmagot.

Pensant que tout ceci était tellement serein que ça en devenait abrutissant, il vint à l'esprit d'Harry la vision d'Hagrid assis dans sa chaise à Poudlard. Mais cela lui donna la même impression que quand Ombrage avait essayé, plusieurs fois, d'être gentille avec lui dans un pathétique espoir d'obtenir des informations sur Dumbledore, et le rendis certain que cette salle avait été décorée pour les gens puissants devant recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Cela lui donna envie de tout détruire jusqu'à ce que la pièce brûle dans les flammes.

Ce qui n'aidait pas, c'était que la seule raison de sa présence ici était une lettre typiquement énigmatique du Ministère, le convoquant lui et sa femme, dans l'une des plus petites chambres du Magenmagot, le même jour où il avait plutôt prévu de commencer à fonder une famille avec Ginny. Harry aurait préféré profiter de l'occasion avec sa plantureuse et trop tentante femme et avait sincèrement était ennuyé quand le Ministère avait choisi de le convoquer au tout début de ses vacances. Cependant, n'ayant aucune envie de redevenir l'Indésirable Numéro Un de nouveau, et encore moins de tenir tête au Ministère maintenant que la guerre était terminée, il avait joué au bon citoyen et était arrivé en temps et en heure au rendez-vous.

Depuis, il n'avait fait qu'attendre. Sa première pensée était qu'il lui arrivait la même blague que lorsqu'il avait comparu durant sa 5ème année, et que quelqu'un dans l'arène politique avait décidé d'embêter un adolescent pour un petit usage de magie. Ne prenant pas cette situation d'une meilleure manière que la première fois, et étant plus au courant maintenant de ce qui pouvait se passer au Magenmagot, Harry se leva pour aller questionner le sorcier se trouvant à l'angle de la pièce, derrière un bureau. Le sorcier lui répéta calmement que sa convocation était bien à l'heure indiquée mais que le Magenmagot pouvait parfois avoir du retard puisqu'ils avaient d'autres affaires en cours. Il força donc Harry à se rasseoir, d'une humeur plus désagréable encore qu'auparavant.

Intérieurement, Harry savait que son attitude était irraisonnable, mais se disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu de bonnes relations avec n'importe quelle autorité sorcière, il se sentit un peu plus légitime au vu de son attitude. Il ne resterait clairement pas assis à se laisser faire cette fois. Même s'il n'avait rien fait, il sentait grandir une faille en lui, signe d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Finalement, 15 longues minutes après l'heure à laquelle Harry aurait espéré commencer, un homme maigre avec d'énormes lunettes et une plume derrière l'oreille, ouvrit une porte latérale menant à la Cour. "Mr Potter, Mme Potter, je vous prie d'entrer". Très tendu, Harry sentit la main de Ginny serrer brièvement la sienne, avant de les guider à travers la petite porte, droit vers une petite zone de la salle d'audience sorcière. A côté des larges bancs s'étirant sur un quart de la pièce, se trouvaient des bureaux ainsi que des chaises au-delà desquels gisait une estrade au centre de la pièce. Se trouvaient plus loin d'autres bancs et un pupitre. Ces bureaux étaient déjà occupés par l'orateur du Magenmagot (un morveux ressemblant à un Mangemort, ayant choisi la bureaucratie comme débouché à son sadisme) assis au pupitre, tandis que le reste de la place était occupé par divers membres du Magenmagot.

L'homme maigre les escorta jusqu'à leurs places, Ginny sur l'un des bancs derrière et Harry sur le banc le plus à gauche, face au pupitre. Une fois assis, l'orateur se racla la gorge et dit "Ceci est la condamnation d'une affaire contre Monsieur Harry James Potter dont l'issue a été déterminée lors d'un procès par contumace. En raison du fait que Monsieur Potter n'a probablement pas eu vent de ce cas avant, nous, le Magenmagot, lui donnons l'opportunité de lui lire les détails du procès. Parlez maintenant, Monsieur, si vous souhaitez avoir les détails du procès.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se demanda quelle affaire contre lui avait pu être faite (en raison de sa non-présence du monde sorcier ces trois dernières années depuis la défaite de Voldemort), mais eu la présence d'esprit de répondre "j'aimerais bien, s'il-vous-plaît". Il y eu un murmure dans la salle, et Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une formulation particulière à répondre plutôt que les mots qu'ils venaient de dire. Ne s'en préoccupant pas étant donné qu'il était déjà dans une robe que même Ron aurait qualifiée de cheap, Harry s'autorisa à en rire, souriant face aux murmures de la salle que l'Orateur fit taire d'un mouvement de la main, l'air mécontent. Etant donné que c'était déjà le cas avant, Harry ne se trouvait pas plus informé qu'auparavant.

"Très bien. L'an dernier, le 31 Mars 1999, un plaidoyer a été porté devant le Magenmagot par l'un de ses membres, pour créer une assemblée contre l'un de ses autres membres, en l'occurrence vous, Mr Potter. Le plaidoyer a été accordé et l'affaire fut ainsi : vous, Mr Potter, êtes coupable de multiples tentatives d'extinction de lignes de second degré. Plus précisément, de multiples tentatives de meurtres ont été commises par vous, contre des personnes dont la mort aurait entraîné l'extinction de maisons incluant la famille Lestrange, Malfoy, Black, Nott, Bode, Avery et d'autres maisons mineures. Comme toutes les preuves ont déjà été analysées par le Magenmagot lors d'un précédant procès, à savoir vos témoignages lors du procès à la fin de la Guerre, le procès s'est tenu en l'absence de la défense et de la poursuite. Vous avez été jugé coupable de toutes les charges vous accusant, exceptées celles contre Bode et Nott. Avez-vous une quelconque objection ?"

Retrouvant finalement sa voix, Harry fut capable de demander : "Vous voulez dire, mis à part le fait qu'ils essayaient de me tuer ?"

"C'est pourquoi ceci est une affaire de second degré, Mr Potter, et pas de premier degré", répondit l'Orateur d'un ton fortement ennuyé comme si Harry était stupide de ne pas savoir cela. Si vous aviez prémédité le fait de tuer ou d'éteindre ces lignées, vous auriez été arrêté l'an dernier. Avez-vous d'autres objections ?"

"Vous devez vous foutre de moi !" s'exclama Harry "il n'y a aucun recours pour légitime défense ici ?!"

"Les charges concernent l'extinction de lignées, pas l'acte de tuer ou l'intention de tuer. D'autres objections ?"

"Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que si ces personnes avaient été n'importe qui d'autres, du moment que ce fussent des inconnus, je ne serais pas là en ce moment ?"

"C'est pour cela qu'aucune charge n'est retenue contre vous concernant des servantes ou des proches de Lord Voldemort" énonça l'Orateur, "avez-vous d'autres objections ?"

"Oui et une grosse ! C'est extrêmement injuste ! Tuer Voldemort ne me permet pas d'avoir une quelconque considération ?!"

"La Loi s'applique à vous, Mr Potter, de la même manière qu'elle s'applique à qui que ce soit d'autre. Vous avez été impliqué dans plusieurs affaires impliquant l'extinction de lignées, donc vous devriez savoir que la Loi s'applique dans ce genre de cas. Maintenant, de nouveau, avez-vous d'autres objections ou pouvons-nous prononcer la sentence ?"

La mâchoire serrée, Harry essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire mais rien ne lui vint. Il ne put que demander : "est-ce que je peux faire appel de la décision ?"

"Non, Mr Potter, toutes les preuves utilisées étaient vos témoignages durant les différents procès dans lesquels vous avez été impliqué. Il n'y a pas lieu de faire appel dans des cas comme celui-ci. Peut-on procéder à la sentence ?"

Tendu, Harry acquiesça et l'Orateur commença sa sentence : "Très bien. Il peut donc être écrit que Mr Potter n'a pas d'autres objections et que la décision du conseil est maintenant annoncée. Il est de mon devoir, au nom du Magenmagot, de prononcer la sentence et de confirmer les charges." L'Orateur se racla la voix. "Aux vues de la portée de ces charges, une amende devrait normalement être appliquée. Cependant, vu le nombre de charges, je ne peux que recommander une sentence de _mulier adultera_. Donc l'Orateur a parlé, et ainsi sera fait". Son marteau tomba et il y eu quelques murmures dans la salle. Harry, ignorant une grande partie des lois sorcières resta assis, confus.

Se tournant vers le maigre sorcier à ses côtés, qui avait été à moitié endormi une bonne partie de la séance, Harry demanda "qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?". Le sorcier se réveilla et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _Mulier adultera_ ? Je ne parle pas latin."

Le sorcier maigre écarquilla les yeux "Mes excuses, Mr Potter, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si... dur."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'est ?!"demanda Harry, commençant à s'énerver vis-à-vis des murmures dans la salle et souhaitant savoir à quelle injustice le Magenmagot l'avait condamné.

"Euh…hé bien..." bredouilla le sorcier en rougissant "cela signifie 'une femme adultère'. La punition est que le Ministère, sous la demande de notre estimé Magenmagot, va modifier les termes de votre mariage de telle sorte qu'un autre sorcier pourra... euh... avoir des droits sur votre femme. Mme Potter va devenir une concubine. Encore une fois, je suis désolé. Pour ce que ça vaut, cela aurait pu être pire."

"PARDON ?!" cria Harry. Le terme concubine lui disait quelque chose, mais il l'éluda de sa pensée pour se concentrer sur le sorcier lui faisant face, le regard brûlant. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle va..."

"Ce sera toujours votre femme. Ce sera simplement la concubine d'un autre sorcier." Le regard d'Harry tourna au noir et il sentit des larmes d'indignation pointer au coin de ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'affaire, il se tourna vers Ginny, pâle comme un fantôme et ses yeux terrifiés rencontrèrent les siens. Essayant de la rassurer, Harry pensa qu'il n'arrivait qu'à la rendre malade puisque son teint venait de tourner au vert. Se sentant mal lui-même, Harry se tourna, en était de choc. Le Ministère ne pouvait pas faire ça, si ?

Son attention fut attirée par plusieurs sons de coups de marteau. "Silence ! Silence !" criait l'Orateur. "Entrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet. La sentence a été annoncée, elle doit maintenant être exécutée." Il tourna brièvement les yeux vers un parchemin posé devant lui avant de s'adresser à la Chambre une seconde fois. "Au regard du statut de sorcière de sang pur de Mme Potter, les sorciers n'étant pas de sang pur sont exclus du droit d'accéder à la sentence. Vous pouvez quitter la Cour maintenant." Un léger brouhaha se fit entendre quand plusieurs membres du Magenmagot se levèrent pour partir, et l'écho fit l'effet d'un tremblement de terre se répercutant dans l'estomac d'Harry. Une fois que ces derniers eurent quitté la salle, l'Orateur résuma. "La Loi dit que la sentence s'appliquera via des enchères, où le statut de concubine de Mme Potter sera offert au plus offrant." Harry entendit un pleurs d'angoisse derrière lui et il ne souhaita en cet instant rien de plus que de n'être capable de réconforter sa femme. "Les enchères commenceront à 5.000 galons et pourront monter jusqu'à 100.000. Elles commenceront dans une heure. Jusque-là, la Cour est ajournée."


	2. Chapitre 2 : La sentence

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !  
**

 **Aux vues des reviews d'une part mais surtout des messages privés reçus, je pense arrêter là ma traduction pour le moment. Je ne traduis pas pour me faire insulter je vais donc me concentrer sur une histoire plus soft pour le moment et je reprendrai peut-être plus tard quand je serai apte à ne pas me laisser attendre par les critiques blessantes et non constructives ^^**

 **Pour répondre à Lana : si tu le souhaites, je peux te faire parvenir la suite en MP ou par mail et sinon oui je vais continuer à traduire des G/D, ça reste mon pairing favori ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La sentence**

Après son discours, l'Orateur se leva et quitta la salle, suivi par les membres du Magenmagot restants. Le petit sorcier maigre (Harry n'allait pas s'occuper d'apprendre son nom), se sentant de manière totalement incompréhensible responsable de ce qui était en train d'arriver, se tourna vers lui.

"Je peux vous escorter, vous et Mme Potter, si vous le souhaitez"

"Non merci", grommela Harry. Le sorcier s'écarta pour laisser passer Harry jusqu'à la porte, qui avait au passage saisi le bras de Ginny pour la guider hors de la pièce. Ginny ne protesta pas, se laissant guider au travers des couloirs. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps ils marchèrent, seulement que les employés du Ministère prenaient garde à ne pas se trouver au milieu de son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin un moyen de sortir de la salle. Une fois dehors, il explosa. "Putain de bordel de putain de merde ! Sales putains de bâtards ! Qu'ils aillent se faire mettre ! Qu'ils aillent tous bien se faire mettre ! J'ai jamais demandé ça ! Ma femme ... me tromper !"

La phrase fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur Ginny, qui sortit de l'état de choc dans lequel elle était depuis l'annonce de la sentence, et lui fit face. "Toi ?! _TOI_ ?! Il ne me semble pas que tu sois celui qui va devenir la sale pute d'un Mangemort si ?! Et c'est quoi cette connerie à propos de te tromper ? Tu crois que _je veux_ baiser quiconque ayant payé assez cher le Ministère ? Comme si j'étais une clocharde ramassée sur le bord de la route ? Va te faire foutre !"

Harry, assez énervé pour avoir envie de détruire la Terre entière mais surtout pour penser normalement, répondit du tac-au-tac "Je préférerais encore me taper une petite pute que de rester à ne rien faire pendant que je me fais émasculer et que ma vie ne devienne asexuée ! Au moins, tu vas apprécier le délire toi !" Ginny regarda son mari et hésita à le poignarder, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui retrouva enfin la raison. "Excuse-moi. Je ne le pensais pas. C'est juste que... après tout ce que j'ai traversé tu sais ?" Ginny sembla s'adoucir mais ne semblait pas disposée à lui pardonner aussi facilement. "Gin', tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire hein ? Je suis juste vraiment hors de moi" Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda, les bras croisés et la posture défensive. "Je sais que tu vas détester cette situation autant que moi". Elle se radoucit une seconde fois, assez pour qu'Harry puisse la prendre dans ses bras et coller son corps contre le sien. Il la regarda et se demanda si c'était la dernière fois qu'il profitait seul du corps de sa femme. Ginny ne pouvait prendre la responsabilité de ce qui était en train d'arriver. "Je ne te mettrai jamais la faute dessus" murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

"Je te le promets"

Ginny se décala pour le regarder et lui dit "Au moins, ça me donne un moyen de te punir quand tu fais le connard, exactement comme maintenant" Harry se raidit et Ginny soupira. "Pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire ça non plus. Je vais détester ça. Je sais que ça va être le cas. Je t'ai promis d'être fidèle et je vais briser cette promesse. Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ? " Harry, bien que rigide après la phrase de sa femme, embrassa doucement son oreille et murmura tendrement "Oui, je te pardonne. Et je te pardonnerai toujours."

"C'est juste que ..." Ginny soupira "Je ne suis pas une pute tu sais ?" Elle haletait légèrement et Harry descendit légèrement sa main dans son cou pour atteindre la fermeture éclair de sa robe. "Je ne le suis vraiment pas, peu importe ce qu'en pense le Ministère".

"Par contre, tu peux gémir comme l'une d'elle ..." Harry rapprocha le corps de sa femme du sien, glissant une bretelle de son soutien-gorge le long de son épaule, ignorant son regard mi-outré mi-coupable. Il saisit l'opportunité de retourner la jolie rousse et l'embrassa profondément, explorant sa bouche comme tant de fois auparavant. Ginny rougit, gémit, et Harry rompit le baiser pour murmurer "tu es vraiment une vilaine fille".

Cette fois ci, Ginny acquiesça. "Oui, parfaitement. Mais tu aimes ça. Tu aimes terriblement ça".

"Effectivement oui ..." Harry pris une longue inspiration, saisissant la poitrine de son épouse avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, gardant au creux de ses mains ses fantastiques seins. "J'aime que tu sois une si vilaine fille, une sournoise, méchante et sauvage séductrice. J'aime à quel point tu es incorrecte au lit. Tu vas être une vilaine sorcière d'accord ? Tu ne seras pas en mesure de refuser"

"Je vais être une horrible femme" gémit Ginny et Harry se sentit durcir.

"Tu pourrais peut-être me faire une démonstration ?" Suggéra Harry d'une voix rauque. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait sentir la bouche de sa femme avant qu'elle ne soit souillée...

"Oui", murmura Ginny contre lui.

Au moment où Harry plaça sa main au-dessus de sa tête pour faire descendre la jeune femme plus bas, beaucoup beaucoup plus bas, Harry sentit quelque chose lui taper l'arrière de la nuque et il s'écarta brusquement de sa femme avec un "Outch". Surprise, Ginny perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur lui, si bien que son sein heurta la virilité de son mari. "Ah!" Harry cria une seconde fois, de douleur cette fois, et Ginny roula rapidement sur le côté pour se dégager. L'ambiance parfaitement gâchée, Harry s'adoucit et chercha la source de son dérangement afin de le détruire. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour localiser la source du problème qui était un parchemin enchanté, leur demandant de retourner dans la Cour. Harry rumina. Sa dernière opportunité venait de lui échapper.

Dans l'urgence, Ginny se rhabilla, remettant sa robe en place, la couvrant du manteau qu'elle avait emporté. Elle aussi avait l'air déçue, bien que moins que son mari. Une fois présentables, Harry la prit par la main et se mit en quête de retrouver la Cour où un homme maigre à la mine renfrognée les accueilli et les escorta jusqu'aux bancs qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. Un nouveau sorcier attendait et le sorcier maigre le présenta "Voici Mr Weaves. Il est l'officier en charge de ...euh...ce genre d'affaires. Il va...vous présenter, Mme Potter." Les époux le regardèrent puis regardèrent le nouveau venu qui ne leur jeta qu'un regard désintéressé en retour. Harry se fit la remarque que cet homme devait avoir une vie sexuelle aussi active que celle d'un cadavre et il se demanda si cette apparence était voulue. Il ressemblait à un insecte et son apparence n'inspirait pas confiance à Harry. Il trancha pour décider que cet homme avec une apparence de meurtrier avant de s'asseoir et de faire face à la foule.

Des rangées et des rangées de membres du Magenmagot chuchotaient entre eux. Le dernier arrivé fut l'Orateur qui s'assit à son pupitre. Il leva son marteau, cria "silence !" et cette fois, le silence fut immédiat. Avant que les enchères ne commencent, l'officier de la Cour, Mr Weaves va présenter Mme Potter pour d'éventuels acheteurs. Mr Weaves, Mme Potter, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine."

"Venez" chuchota Mr Weaves à la femme d'Harry. Ginny lui lança un regard de défi avant de laisser tomber le combat et d'avancer. "Votre manteau ?". A contrecœur, Ginny l'enleva et le donna à l'homme, révélant sa sage mais aguichante robe noire. Harry espérait rêver en entendant des chuchotements parcourir la Cour. Il préférait se dire que ce n'étaient que des fantômes et qu'il déformait ce qu'il avait pu entendre au travers de la glace qui le séparait du reste de la Cour. Sans un mot, Mr Weaves désigna l'estrade au centre de la pièce, et Ginny le suivit, tentant de ne pas paraître nerveuse.

Sa femme fut exposée bien trop tôt pour Harry sur l'estrade et dans cette robe que Harry savait maintenant bien trop révélatrice. "Mme Potter" dit l'Orateur " a 19 ans et est mariée depuis 2 ans. C'est une joueuse des Hollyhead Harpies, une populaire équipe de Quidditch. Elle fait un bonnet C, pèse 54 kg ..." L'Orateur continua à lire et Harry vit rouge. Toutes les mensurations de sa femme (et comment le Ministère avait pu les avoir ?) étaient lues devant l'entière salle et il ne faisait aucun doute que les murmures qu'il entendait étaient des murmures d'approbation.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'un sort était lancé à la salle, pour donner à la foule une vision plus précise de sa femme. Se concentrant à nouveau sur le processus, Harry nota que Ginny s'appliquait précautionneusement à éviter son regard, mais défiant quiconque osait croisait le sien. L'Orateur fit un geste, et Mr Weaves se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la rousse. La réaction fut instantanée. "Il en est hors de question !" cira Ginny. Mr Weaves chuchota une deuxième fois, mais Ginny sembla, dans la mesure du possible, encore plus furieuse. Abandonnant, Mr Weaves se tourna vers l'Orateur qui donna son consentement et, d'un léger mouvement de la main, la robe de Ginny se mit à voler au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se trouva donc à découvert, ne portant sur elle uniquement que des sous-vêtements rouges.

Instantanément, Ginny se couvrit de ses bras pour se cacher des yeux de la foule et son visage passa de défiant à humilié. Un murmure parcouru la foule et Harry ne pût en saisir la teneur. Il entendit simplement quelques vieilles sorcières critiquaient le choix de sous-vêtements de Ginny. Comme si ça les regardait ! Harry leur lança un regard qui les fit instantanément taire pendant que l'Orateur abattait son marteau pour avoir le silence.

« Madame Potter, s'il-vous-plaît » lui dit-il, « C'est une étape nécessaire dans la procédure. Déshabillez-vous je vous prie. Nous sommes entre adultes ici. »

« Allez-vous faire foutre ! » hurla Ginny et Harry sentit une once de fierté pointer en lui.

Mr Weaves lança le même regard résigne à l'Orateur qui acquiesça de nouveau. La baguette de Mr Weaves s'éleva une seconde fois et cette fois-ci, se furent les sous-vêtements de Ginny qui flottèrent au-dessus de ses bras. Mais en plus de cela, les bras de cette dernière se retrouvèrent également bloqué dans une position assez suggestive de la jeune femme qui laissait la salle entrevoir la totalité de son corps. Harry serrait ses poings si forts que ses ongles firent couler du sang le long de ses poignets devant ce que seulement lui, le mari, aurait dû être autorisé à admirer.

Il y eu des railleries et des murmures d'approbation dans la salle qui donnèrent à celle-ci plus un air de bordel que de salle d'audience gouvernementale et Harry dû se retenir pour ne pas détruire le Ministère pendant que sa femme nue trônait sur l'estrade. Au travers de ses yeux écarquillés (de choc, de colère ou de détresse, Harry ne pouvait le dire), son expression semblait séductrice, ses pommettes ainsi que ses lèvres rouges arrangées de telle manière que tous les vieux sorciers pervers de la salle puissent les voir. Son cou délicat était tourné et des larmes coulaient pour terminer leur chemin sur sa poitrine, dont les tétons pointaient toujours à la suite du moment passé seule avec Harry, pour le plus grand amusement et également plaisir des sorciers de la salle. Son ardente chevelure rousse tombait le long de son dos et venait chatouiller le haut de ses fesses, chevelure complétée par là où se trouvait sa féminité, accentuée de petites et sombres boucles rousses que tout le monde pouvait voir. Involontairement, comme Harry regardait sa femme ainsi que les regards appréciateurs tournés vers elle, il se sentit durcir dans son pantalon.

Ce coup-ci, il n'y eut pas de méprise concernant les acclamations et les railleries partout dans la salle, et Harry bougea pour se placer devant sa femme. Il vit alors deux Aurors, jusque-là restés cachés dans l'ombre, se déplacer vers lui de manière menaçante. Surmontant sa rage, Harry était presque décidé à se battre avec eux avant de lancer un regard à sa femme où il put lire l'imploration de cette dernière pour ne rien faire. Même si son instinct lui dictait de faire le contraire, il se résolut à se rasseoir sur le banc. Attendant que la foule se calme sous ses ordres, l'Orateur s'assis avec un sourire, chose qui n'apparaissait jamais sur son visage d'ordinaire. « Comme vous l'avez dit, Mme Potter est aussi belle que sa réputation le laissait entendre. Maintenant que vous avez pu voir tout ce qu'elle a à offrir, lequel d'entre vous la souhaiterait comme sa concubine ? »

Instantanément, des pleurs se mirent à jaillir de Ginny mais la voix de Theodore Nott la recouvrit « 5.000 gallons ! »

« Enfoiré ! » Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir désormais et sauta presque pour étrangler l'offreur quand Nott lui lança un petit sourire satisfait.

« 5.000 ! » Repris l'Orateur, ignorant l'explosion d'Harry. « Entendrais-je 6.000 ? »

« 6.000 ! » cria quelqu'un dans la foule. Les enchères continuaient mais Harry semblait disparaître, sombrant dans un état de choc. Comment cela pouvait-il vraiment arriver ? Sa femme était littéralement vendue en tant qu'esclave sexuelle à des hommes contre lesquels il avait fait la guerre. Les enchères continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus que deux enchérisseurs en lisse. Harry fut surpris de voir que c'était Neville et Malfoy qui se battaient pour sa femme. Il eut comme un coup dans l'estomac et se demanda lequel des deux serait le pire. Valait-il mieux son rival de toujours ou un de ses meilleurs amis pour prendre sa femme ? La partie logique de son cerveau lui souffla que Neville fût simplement en train d'essayer de gagner par gentillesse, mais la plus grosse partie de ce même cerveau se sentait trahie. Sur l'estrade, Ginny semblait plus brisée que jamais.

« 10.200 gallons » annonça finalement Malfoy, laissant Neville désarmé.

« 10.200 gallons » répéta l'Orateur « Entendrais-je 10.300 gallons ? ». Neville hésitait, regardant Harry lui lancer un regard mi méchant, mi implorant à son encontre. « 10.200 une fois ! ». La main de Neville trembla. Malfoy lui lança un sourire et regarda Harry avec un regard indéterminé. Finalement son regard se tourna vers le corps de Ginny toujours dans une pose d'ostensible luxure. « 10.200 gallons deux fois ! ». Neville sembla réaliser que même s'il surenchérissait sur Malfoy, ce dernier lui rendrait la pareille et il s'enfonça sur sa chaise. _Non_ , pensa Harry. C'était un cauchemar qui se déroulait devant lui. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides et ses mains devinrent moites. _Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver, ça ne peut pas être en train d'arriver,_ se répétait-il. « Adjugé ! » cria l'Orateur, et il y eut un relâchement général, des regrets mais également de la consternation à ce mot. C'était fait. « Par la présente, le Magenmagot décrète que le mariage de Mme Ginevra Potter sera modifié pour qu'elle puisse devenir la concubine de Mr Draco Malfoy, prenant effet immédiatement, et impose à Mr Malfoy de s'acquitter de la somme de 10.200 gallons au Magenmagot à partir du moment où ce denier aura consommé la sentence. Merci, Mesdames et Messieurs du Magenmagot. Justice a été faite et la Cour est dissolue. Mr et Mme Potter, Mr Weaves va vous indiquer la marche à suivre à présent. Bonne journée. » Après cette annonce, l'Orateur disparu de la salle, et, avec un murmure général, le reste des membres du Magenmagot le suivit, lançant un dernier regard à Ginny pendant que celle-ci récupérait ses habits auprès de Mr Weaves et se rhabillant, les joues rouges de colère. L'estrade s'abaissa, et elle put retourner auprès d'Harry avec Mr. Weaves.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie » s'énerva Ginny. « Vendue comme une vulgaire prostituée, et à Malfoy tant qu'à faire ! Pourquoi ... » Ses pensées furent coupées par la voix calme de Mr Weaves.

« Mr Potter, Mme Potter, suivez-moi s'il-vous-plaît ».

« Où ? » Demanda Harry. « J'aimerais quitter cette comédie de Justice immédiatement ! »

« Ce serait illégal. Maintenant, suivez-moi s'il-vous-plaît. Nous allons dans la salle de rituel retrouver Mr Malfoy, puisque vous allez devenir sa concubine comme l'a décrété le Ministère, Mme Potter ». Comme pour affirmer ces paroles et les dissuader de s'enfuir, les deux Aurors apparurent aux côtés de Mr Weaves, et Harry, la main serrée autour de sa baguette la relâcha, la mâchoire serrée. Ginny semblait toujours donner l'impression de vouloir assassiner l'un des deux hommes, mais la main d'Harry sur son épaule désormais couverte (elle avait mis autant de vêtement sur elle que ce qu'elle avait pu depuis son humiliation) l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit. Mr Weaves leur lança un hochement de tête satisfait, comme s'ils acceptaient enfin de coopérer, puis se tourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Le couple le suivit à contrecœur, escorté par les deux Aurors.

Le chemin les menant à la salle fût plus court que lorsque Harry et Ginny avaient pris leur bien trop courte pause, mais semblait interminable aux vues de regards qu'ils recevaient désormais. Certains semblaient sympathiques, d'autres les jugeaient, mais les pires furent ceux éprouvant de la jalousie. Peu importe la nature de ces regards, les Potters les ignorèrent jusqu'à entrer dans une des salles de rituel du Ministère. Ils furent consternés d'y trouver Malfoy qui les attendait déjà.

« Mr Potter » dit Malfoy d'un ton moqueur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ginny, la regardant comme s'il pouvait voir au travers d'elle. « Mme Potter » s'adressa-t-il à elle, essayant de prendre sa main pour y déposer un baiser et souriant quand elle la secoua pour se dégager. « Je dois avouer que vous étiez bien mieux dans la chambre. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas décidé de rester comme ça. Enfin ! » Harry, qui s'était empêché de faire quoi que ce soit du fait de la présence des deux Aurors, s'avança à la remarque, pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il souhaitait faire endurer à son rival d'antan, mais se retrouva retenu en arrière. Malfoy se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. « Donc Potter, j'aurai peut-être dû choisir la divination après tout. Je te l'avais dit n'est-ce pas ? ». C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se souvint d'où il avait entendu le terme « concubine » avant. Il devint encore plus furieux.

« Je savais que c'était toi qui avait arrangé ça Malfoy ! Je ne sais pas comment mais c'était toi ! » l'accusa Harry. Malfoy leva ses mains en signe d'innocence, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, leur discussion fût coupée par une toux discrète.

« Peut-on procéder au rituel ? » demanda Mr Weaves. Harry lança un dernier regard haineux, mais autorisa le commencement. « Avez-vous tout ce que vous avez demandé, Mr Malfoy ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit joyeusement Malfoy.

« Très bien. Mme Potter, si vous pouviez venir vous placer au centre juste ici ? » Ginny s'exécuta, bien que réticente. « Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien vous tenir à la gauche de votre femme. Mr Malfoy, je vous prie de vous placer sur la droite de votre concubine. » Tous se placèrent, et Mr Weaves se tint devant eux, les Aurors devant la porte. Il commença alors à psalmodier. La plupart du rituel parut incompréhensible à Harry qui ne cessait de lancer des regards à sa femme, blanche comme neige ainsi qu'à Malfoy ayant quant à lui une calme expression de totale satisfaction. Il était cependant conscient du fait de la sensation bizarre que sa magie le déconnectait de plus en plus de Ginny. Enfin, Mr Weaves s'éclaircit la voix. « Mr Potter, je vous demande de retirer l'alliance de votre femme de sa main gauche. »

Ce fût la chose la plus douloureuse que Harry eut à faire de sa vie (et cela venait de quelqu'un qui avait été torturé par Voldemort). Il se sentait comme s'il devait retirer un morceau de son âme pendant qu'il enlevait son alliance de la main gauche de Ginny. Doucement mais inévitablement ses doigts l'attrapèrent et il enleva la bague de son doigt. Harry leva la tête et vit les larmes couler sur les joues de sa femme comme sur les siennes. Il pensa qu'il était en train de divorcer, à l'inverse de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant le jour le plus heureux de sa vie. Dans un sens, il savait que c'était ce qu'il faisait.

« Si vous pouviez donner la bague à Mr Malfoy » ajouta Mr Weaves. La main d'Harry ne ressemblait plus à une main mais plus à une griffe quand il dût donner le bandeau d'or à Malfoy. « Mr Malfoy, si vous pouviez placer l'anneau sur la main droite de Mme Potter. » Malfoy attrapa la main droite de Ginny bien plus brutalement que Harry aurait pu le permettre s'il n'était pas obligé de se retenir. Sans se presser, Malfoy passa la bague d'Harry sur l'annulaire droit de Ginny et un flash illumina la pièce. « L'alliance sur la main droite signifie le statut de Mme Potter en tant que concubine, proclamant au monde qu'elle a un homme derrière son mari. Mr Malfoy, si vous pouviez nous présenter la marque de concubinage ? »

Vivement, Malfoy sortit quelque chose de sa poche et avec un long regard sur Harry, il l'identifia comme étant un foulard. Harry retint les larmes qui menaçaient maintenant de remplacer sa colère, qui était doucement en train de disparaître. Le foulard était fin, d'un centimètre d'épaisseur, noir et argenté. Il était facile de distinguer qu'il avait été conçu pour que puissent apparaître deux serpents, enroulés de chaque côté pour se rejoindre au centre, fermé par un petit médaillon de bronze frappé du symbole de la famille Malfoy.

« Très bien, Mr Malfoy. Donnez donc la marque de concubinage à Mr Potter et indiquez-lui les instructions quant à son placement. »

Malfoy s'exécuta, tendit le foulard à Harry, et lui chuchota « accroche lui autour du cou »

« Faites comme Mr Malfoy vous a indiqué, Mr Potter. » Les mains tremblantes, Harry bougea vers Ginny, détestant la manière dont elle se tendit quand ses mains la touchèrent. De la manière la plus douce dont il était capable, pensant qu'elle s'enfuirait si elle devenait trop perturbée, il leva son menton et accrocha le médaillon autour de sa gorge, admirant l'air fier qu'il avait toujours tant aimé, tandis qu'il finissait de disposer le foulard noir sur son cou pâle. Quand ses doigts caressèrent la base de son coup, Ginny ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes. A peine eut-il posé le foulard, que les deux parties de celui-ci bougèrent pour fondre et s'adapter parfaitement à la morphologie de Ginny. Il y eut un second flash de lumière. « La marque de concubinage signifie le nouveau statut de Mme Potter en tant que concubine de la Maison Malfoy, maintenant et à jamais, destinée à servir Mr Malfoy en plus de sa femme. » Nauséeux, Harry approuva. « Placez maintenant sa main sur la gauche de Mr Malfoy puis inclinez-vous devant le nouveau Maître et la Concubine, avant de prendre votre place derrière eux ». Si Harry avait été brûlé vif, il se serait senti plus à l'aise que quand il suivit les instructions de Mr Weaves. Harry plaça donc la main de Ginny (sa femme bordel) sur celle de Malfoy, s'inclina comme s'il devait le faire devant Voldemort puis se plaça derrière eux. « Je vous présente à présent la nouvelle Concubine de la Maison Malfoy, Mrs Ginevra Potter. L'affaire est conclue, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée. »


End file.
